Mil y un FemSlash
by Sofia Evans Potter
Summary: Miles de chicas pasaron frente a las camas de las otras, sin detenerse a pensar. Es qeu disfrutaban de la pasión prohibida. Explicito. Puede haber hombres de vez en cuando.


Era por fin la noche en la cual todo se llevaría a cabo para muchas. Ginny y Hannah, sin embargo, estaban hablando como lo hacen dos amigas que disfrutan de la comapñia de la otra, sin pensar en lo que los demás estuviesen haciendo. Estaban en una habitación de una torre que los alumnos de Hogwarts habían construidos para aquellas noches, cuando se querían reunir con los demás alumnos de otras casas. Ellas estaban allí porque estaban aburridas, y querían hablar, aunue no sabían donde. Así habían terminado en aquel sofá en aquella torre. Ninguna estaba muy preocupada, y hablaban con normalidad.

-Los de tu casa son todos virgenes, ¿verdad Hannah?-preguntó Ginny, sabiendo que estaba tocando un tema delicado. Los Hufflepuff eran conocidos por ser los santos del colegio, aunque nadie que no fuese de allí sabía que todas las noches algo ocurría en las habitaciones. Hannah era una de las pocas que todavía no había tenido su "primera vez"

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Ginny?-le preguntó Hannah, mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente. Al instante, Ginny supo que no tendría que haber hablado, ya que esa no era su idea. Simplemente quería hablar esa noche, no quería hacer nada.

Pero la tentación era demasiado grande.

no sabían como, pero pronto ambas chicas estaban en la cama, esperando la una por la otra. Hannah tumbó a Ginny en el colchón, mientras ella permanecía parada, pensando en que hacerle a aquella muchacha que no era ninguna santa. Finalmente, se metió dentro de los dorseles y los cerró, aplicando un silencuis. También hizo un hechizo para que las cortinas no se pudiesen correr, por lo que tenía completamente acorralada a Ginny. Esta, sin embargo, se regocijaba al pensar en el buen momento que pasarían ambas. La chica no se preocupaba, ya que no era virgen, y lo único que quería ahora, era disfrutar.

Hannah apolló una de sus manos en la pierna derecha de Ginny a la cual le gustó el tacto. Luego, sin dudarlo, pasó a la entrepierna, y se puso a acariciarla. Lo hacía tan pero tan lentamente, que Ginny pensó que se estaba volviendo loca por el tacto de esa mano suave. No podía creer que lo estaba haciendo con una mujer, que eso era lesbiano, pero no le importaba. Quería gemir y quería sentir placer. Era lo único que quería.

La mano de la rubia subió hasta los pechos de la pelirroja, mientras sus bocas se encontraban, comenzando una lucha frenetica, aunque al principio ninuna había entrado en la boca de la otra con su lengua. Hannah, que desididamente esa noche no era ella, mordió el labio de Ginny, que gimió, y asi Hannah entró su lengua en la boca de la Weasley. Ambas lenguas se encontraron, y, aunque al principio fueron timidas, luego se entrelazaban y se pasaban saliva sin dudarlo. Ambas estaban disfrutando mucho.

Sin embargo, lo mejor todavía no había venido.

Hannah sacó su boca de la de Ginny y la dirigió a su oido, donde su lengua entró, y empezó a lamer el lobuno de la oreja de la pelirroja. Y aunque aquello le gustaba a la más chica de los Weasley's, quería más, quería algo que la hiciese volver loca, y al parecer Hannah lo entendió, ya que empezó a sacarle la camisa a su "amiga", hasta que la tiró al suelo, decidida a concentrarse en otra cosa. Sus manos exploraron la espalda hasta que dieron con la liga que estaba abrochada para que el sujetador siguiese en su lugar. La rubia desabrochó la liga, y estaba a punto de desaserse del sujetador cuando Ginny la detuvo.

Ginny también quería jugar, por lo que cambió su posisión y se puso arriba de Hannah, que miraba constantemente el trabajo que había dejado a medio hacer. El sujetador se caía constantemente al no estar agarrado, pero nunca se iba del todo, por lo que Abbot no podía empezar a besar y morder aquellos pezones. Ginny, mientras tanto, ya había desabrochado tanto la camisa como el sujetador, y besaba los pechos de la rubia rapidamente. Hannah empezó a gemir al darse cuenta de aquello, además que la exitaba bastante que Ginny hubiese puesto una mano debajo de su falda y jugase con la tanga que llevaba puesta.

Al cabo de un rato, hannah fue plenamente conciente que ella ya no tenía ni la pollera ni el sostén, por lo que volvió a ponerse arriba de Ginny que estaba más vestida que ella. Finalmente, le quitó el sostén a Ginny, y pudo apreciar por fin sus pechos, redondos pero suavez, y se tuvo que controlar para no abalanzarse sobre ellos todavía. No, primeor quería quitarle la falda, y jugar con su ombligo un rato. Asi fué que ambas manos de Abbot fueron desabrochando lentamente la falda de Ginny, hasta que quedó tirada en el piso.

Hannah vió que Ginny también llevaba una tanga _demasiado_ pequeña. Estuvo tentada a sacarsela y jugar de verdad, pero todavía no era el momento. Metió un dedo por los lados de la tanga y empezó a acaricir el vientre de Ginny. Esta gemía ante aquel tacto, pero no hizo gran cosa. Finalmente, dejó de hacer eso y, a pesar de que debería haber metido su lengua en el ombligo de la chica, subió sin poder resistirse a los pezones de esta.

Su boca se cerró alrededor de uno de los pezones, pero ni siquiera lo tocó. Su lengua paseaba alrededor de esta, burlandola, y haciendo que Ginny gemiera cada vez más y más alto. Era una suerte que nadie pudiese escucharlas. La pelirroja presionó más la cabeza de su amiga, para indicarle que quería que lo empezara a tocar de verdad. Esta entendió, ya que de pronto, empezó a lamer y succionar el pezón, mientras que con su mano derecha, apretaba el otro pecho, haciendo gemir a Ginny. Finalmente, salió de aquel territorio tan chico y lamió todo el pecho, cosa que le encantó a la pelirroja.

Estuvieron un rato más, mientras Ginny también acariciaba, mordía, lamía y besaba los pechos de Hannah. En fin, pasó tiempo hasta que las chicas decidieron pasar a lo que de verdad importaba y Hannah empezó a jugar con el sexo de Ginny. Esta gemía, gritaba de placer, hasta que ambas se juntaron, e intercambiaron fluidos. Luego, cayeron agotadas, y se durmieron rapidamnete, pensando en aquella noche.


End file.
